Siempre fuimos tu y yo
by Mary Neko
Summary: Existe la posibilidad de un reencuentro? Puede nacer en amor donde no había nada? Eso lo veremos. La vida da muchas vueltas y Aome deberá averiguar si ama a Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Lectores espero que disfruten de este Fic…

Es algo viejo pero con algunas remodelaciones…. Este lo escribí en mis años de secundario inicialmente, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su opinión!

Vamos a la historia! Bye bye

"Siempre fuimos Tu y Yo"

 **Capitulo 1 Mi Viejo Amigo de la Infancia**

Querido diario… nuestro día comenzó igual que todos los demás, salimos con Miroku en bici hacia el colegio, al comenzar tuvimos matemática con nuestro profesor Jaken. Es ligeramente petiso, encorvado y de mal carácter, se enoja con facilidad, eso nos da mucha gracia. Se queja siempre de que soy demasiado distraída pero nunca desapruebo un examen suyo. Por otro lado… Miroku.. el siempre se distrae por la misma razón… las chicas… es su gran debilidad.

Miroku es mi amigo desde que éramos muy chicos, creo que nadie me entiende como él, es protector y buen consejero. Físicamente es más alto que yo, es de buen parecer según dicen en la escuela, es muy simpático y es muy aficionado a todo lo relacionado al budismo, eso viene de familia ya que su familia viaja todo el tiempo exorcizando y él vive con su tio, un simpático hombre con un pequeño problema de alcohol. Siempre hemos estado juntos tanto en el colegio como en casa, en mi casa lo aprecian mucho mi hermano Sota y mi mama Naomi. Ellos siempre me dijeron que terminaríamos juntos ya que hasta en las fiestas nos visita….. Hoy en el colegio…

 _+Mas temprano, en el colegio+_

Ya es hora del almuerzo..

-Aome mira- comento mi joven amigo susurrando mientras tomabamos haciendo en una mesa cerca de un ventanal- dale mira hacia allá.

-Que sucede Mirok….-trate de ver a mi alrededor lo mas disimulado posible tratando de ver el por qué insistía tanto.

-Allí viene Sango- dijo con tono de suficiencia como si de la nada hubiera perdido el interés.

-Por qué no admites que te gusta como cualquier chico normal?- dije entre risas pues esto siempre ocurría solo con esa chica.

Sango es.. bueno es una chica de elite en la escuela, está en el cuadro de honor por sus actitudes académicas, ejemplar, una de las más populares del colegio. Estaba fuera de alcance para mi amigo. No quiero ser mala pero es cierto. Siempre usa un accesorio rosa en su vestuario diario al colegio. Su cabello es lacio y muy largo hasta su cintura de un lindo tono castaño y siempre acostumbra llevarlo atado en una coleta alta dejando lucir su flequillo y un poco su maquillaje habitual. Siempre se ve simpática y buena con los demás.

-Es preciosa- balbuceaba pensando que nadie lo podía oir.

-Sigo Aquí Mirok…. Si .. si es perfecta- rápidamente le mencione de forma fría mientras comia- amigo de verdad a veces me das lastima, ella es la mejor en todo lo que hace.. –comencé a enumerar con mis finos dedos- deportes, canto, teatro.. o por lo menos eso se puede ver.. Además todos los chicos del colegio mueren por ella. Segui disfrutando de mi almuerzo por un rato mas.

Claro…. Miroku había dejado de escucharme hace varios minutos, le golpee el hombro para sacarlo de su hipnosis cuando termine el almuerzo.

-Hey ya tratemos de entrar a clases Monje- ese era mi apodo para él, aunque siempre le decía que era o que menos era.

-Cierto! Lo malo es que no hice la tarea de geografía… se molestara mucho el profesor Tatarimokke?- dijo colocando una mano en su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos azules.

-Tu qué crees Miroku?- dije tranquila- no importa yo te la presto ahora vámonos- seguimos caminando juntos hablando de otras cosas.

Dirigiéndonos al salón B donde nos tocaba la clase apareció una persona que peor me podía caer en el mundo. Ella…. Esa chica, también muy popular y ejemplar en la escuela destacada por ser gran arquera, su nombre es Kikyo. Según el ojo de halcón de Miroku son muy similares físicamente ya que nuestro cabello es un negro muy profundo y lacio, aun que nuestro corte es diferente, yo siempre luzco un flequillo mas despeinado con un corte desmechado hasta mi cintura alta y ella un flequillo profundo y una lacio perfecto hasta debajo de su cintura recto. Nuestra altura es la misma, como nuestro color de ojos y para que si fuera poco cumplimos años el mismo día, nacimos el mismo año. Vieron que dicen que en alguna parte del mundo hay alguien idéntico a ti? Bueno no nos hacía falta ir a la otra parte del mundo, yo tengo a esa gemela idéntica que todos los días me rebaja con su asquerosa mirada y demostrándome lo buena que era.

-Bueno muévansen me estorban- escupió ella de su normal manera de llegar hasta su asiento, el del al lado estaba vacío adivinaran por qué, ella no es exactamente la chica simpatía.

-No la soporto, que coraje – susurre con frustración mientras seguía caminando.

-Ella es tan bella, algún día le pediré que tenga un hijo conmigo- dijo con aire de superioridad cosa que me dio risa y enojo a la vez.

-Ya basta Miroku, además se lo pides a todas- le dije tomando su brazo- es vergonzoso- resalte mientras tomábamos asiento juntos.

-Chicos tomen asiento, vamos a revisar la tarea- dijo con calma el profesor mientras entraba al salón.

Inesperadamente tocan la puerta y le llega al profesor un anuncio que cambiaría la cara de todas las chicas del salón de clases.

-Bueno jóvenes les presentaré a su nuevo compañero de clases, el continuara con ustedes este quinto año de secundaria. El se llama Inuyasha Taisho.- nos anuncio tranquilo- tome asiento donde usted prefiera joven.

+De nuevo en el libro que estaba sobre mi cama aquella noche+

Cuando lo vi me quede helada, no porque ese chico me gustara, además de que Kikyo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, bueno ninguna de las chicas lo hacía. Sino porque lo conocía, no podía creer que fuera él, pero la verdad no estoy muy segura de que se acuerde de mí, éramos muy pequeños, solo teníamos 7 años cuando él se mudó de la ciudad, y nunca supe a donde se fue.

+Volviendo a clases+

Sacándome de mis pensamientos trate de entender lo que balbuceaba una molesta voz no muy lejos de mi.

-Taisho, ven puedes sentarte a mi lado, si quieres – le brillaban los ojos haciéndose la chica servicial y bondadosa.

-Ok- solo aceptó el joven de unos 17 años, ojos dorados y de larga cabellera recogida en una coleta alta, dirigiéndose hacia el asiento vacío.

Mientras tanto Miroku seguía mirando a la odiosa de Kikyo, siempre el mismo baboso. El no va a cambiar nunca, lo conozco también como que somos vecinos y amigos desde niños.

-Lo tome del brazo acercándome a él y le susurre- Miroku no te parece familiar ese chico Taisho – esperando que lo recordara tan bien como yo.

-He? … que dices Aome….- algo confundido ya que ni sabia lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor- mirándolo bien….. si..- mostando una cara de asombro- siii.. si lo recuerdo bien…

 _Continuara_


	2. Chapter 2 inuyasha Nos recuerdas?

"Siempre fuimos Tu y Yo"

 **Capitulo 2 Inuyasha Taisho, Nos Recuerdas?**

Miroku aun trataba de acomodar sus ideas en su cabeza mientras yo esperaba ansiosamente. Yo lo recordaba muy bien pero no quería que mi mente me engañara por supuesto.

-Ya sé! –mencionó con alegría el joven sentado a mi lado.

-habla más bajo señor obvio- lo silencié con una de mis miradas matadoras- no es necesario que todos en la clase se enteren.

-Bueno, bueno esta bien… Es ese chico de extraño cabello plateado de cuando eramos chicos, verdad? El que era malhumorado casi todo el tiempo. Vivía en la casa que estaba en frete de las nuestras… Desde que se fue nunca más supimos de él- hizo una pausa dejando de mirar al joven para mirarme fijamente a los ojos con una leve sonrisa- que habrá sido de su vida Aome?- su tono dejó de ser el tono despreocupado para convertirse en uno mas serio- Y más importante aún… por qué volvió? Es algo extraño no lo crees?

+De nuevo en el libro que estaba sobre mi cama aquella noche+

Mi corazón latía de emoción, una acción bastante inusual en mí últimamente. Yo sé que él tal vez no me recuerde, no nos recuerde mejor dicho, pero eso último me dejó con algo de curiosidad, por qué volvió? Será por algo importante?

+Volviendo a clases+

No lo sé Miroku- dije tranquila volviendo mi cara al libro que tenía en mi escritorio- se mudó hace mucho tiempo. Te gustaría que le hablemos después de clases?

Ya qué.. ni modo- se quejó- tú de todas maneras vas a obligarme a ir contigo- dijo con un tono de molestia falso.

Así pasaron las horas e Inuyasha no habló ni una palabra, se veía tan tímido desde su asiento, claro al lado de la chica ogro…. Que fastidio, todo en ella es molesto, su cabello, su forma de hablar, lo tensa que se ponía las conversaciones cuando ella hablaba… El se veía tan bueno….bueno para describirlo un poco, había crecido en verdad, seguramente me sacaba una cabeza de estatura, su pelo brillante con un tono plateado casi blanco, muy lindo por cierto, su sonrisa era muy adorable y sus ojos parecían miel pura…. Es un joven de muy buen parecer…. Al ser su primer día no llevaba el uniforme, solo llevaba una camiseta blanca corte en v, unos jean claros con unas zapatillas rojas, algo sencillo pero dejaba ver su buena figura.

Dios en que estoy pensando- susurré para mi sin que nadie me escuchara- esto me pasa por juntarme con este monje, yo no debería fijarme en esas cosas.

Luego de terminar nuestra aburridísima clase, cargué mi bolso con todos mis libros, tomé a Miroku del brazo y "casualmente" nos acercamos al chico nuevo, que aún estaba cerca de nosotros.

-Inu… Inuyasha Taisho?.. –le dije tocándole el hombro lo más despacio posible para llamar su atención, con la voz más tranquila que me salió.

-Hola.. si?- saludó mientras se volteaba para vernos- Como estás? Pasa algo?- contesto tranquilo el joven pero mirando al suelo como si aún le costara hacer amigos.

Sentí un gran impulso al escuchar su voz una vez más- Como has estado? Tanto tiempo Inuyasha- no pude evitar subir un poco el tono al decir esto, estaba tan contenta.

-Qué?.. discúlpame pero yo.. yo no…- aún un poco tímido se le escuchaba en su voz- yo no te conozco, lo siento.

-Lo sabía Aome, él ni se acuerda de nosotros- mencionó haciendo un movimiento hacia atrás para que nos fuéramos de ese lugar.

-Disculpen pero la verdad no los recuerdo, lo siento.- su cara cambió de confusión a una sonrisa muy dulce- no se quienes son, pero… - tomo su tiempo- me caen muy bien y estoy buscando hacer amigos… asi que….

-mmmmm- hicimos al mismo tiempo Miroku y yo, para ser verdad esta no es la actitud de nuestro viejo amigo, este era mucho mas amable.

-Si quieren pueden ir a mi casa hoy después de la escuela… si quieren- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa ahora si dejando ver sus lindos ojos ámbar mientras tomaba sus propios libros.

-Me parece muy buena idea, que dices Miroku?- lo logré… bueno no es como me lo imaginaba pero siiii.. voy a ver la casa de Inu jajajaj- verdad que si iremos?- el hizo caso omiso como siempre con una sonrisa.

+De nuevo a mi libro +

Tomé mi celular y le comenté a mis padres sobre la idea de Taisho, ellos le avisaron al tío de mi amigo. Pude sentir una mala energía delante de mi a unos pasos de distancia.. por supuesto era la furiosa Kikyo, con su horrible cara desfigurada, no puedo mentir, verla asi me hizo sentir tan bien. Yo me imaginé que ya había escuchado toda la conversación y ya quería meter sus narices en cosas que no le incumben, eso siempre sucedía. Lo sabía ella se esta acercando comportándose como una colegiada estúpida, sonriendo y moviendo su largo cabello para que Taisho la notara.

+Otra vez a clases+

-Taisho….- con su horrible voz…- Disculpa que los interrumpa.. Espero que no te moleste pero puedo ir con ustedes?- no podía creer lo sinvergüenza que podía ser esta mujer…- De paso te puedo dejar mis apuntes ya que son los mejores, puedes preguntarle al que quieras, digamos que me va mejor que a otras personas aquí- eso último lo dijo con el tono más molesto que pudo hacer.

Definitivamente voy a matarla, sino es hoy, será mañana, pero no vivirá para contarlo.

-Por supuesto.. me encantaría- mencionó el peliplata con una leve sonrisa mirando fijamente a Kikyo empezando a caminar en dirección a la salida.

NOOOOO LO PUEDO CREEEEEERRR … VOY A MATARLA!

Mi cara tomó un color tan carmesí que tuve que voltearme junto a Miroku el cual intento calmarme. Ahora si se la buscó, como pudo hacer esto? Y como el otro tarado de la Taisho le dijo que si?... NO ME LO PUEDO EXPLICAR. Dentro de mi había una furia masiva, ya no podía soportarla, como ven, era tan insoportable, tan falsa, tan … tan… que se yo, odiosa. Con toda la molestia del mundo tomé a Miroku de su uniforme y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase de Literatura.

Las clases continuaron hasta ser las 5 de la tarde. Tomamos todas nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al patio para buscar nuestras bicis, para nuestra alegría Inuyasha también tenía una, y gracias al cielo Kikyo iba en su moto, debía pasar rápido por su casa antes de ir a lo de Inuyasha lo que la dejo fuera de una conversación entre Mirok, él y yo. Luego de 10 minutos ya habíamos llegado a la casa Taisho.

-Llegamos, pueden pasar- mencionó alegre mientras todos dejábamos nuestras bicis en el patio.- pasen por favor- insistió al abrir las grandes puertas- nos dejó espacio para pasar lentamente ya que justo había llegado la señorita estúpida tras nuestro.

Era una casa muy linda por cierto, pasamos al living y nos propuso sentarnos, desde un marco que comunicaba con una hermosa cocina venía en nuestra dirección un niño. Cuando nos vio corrió directo a Inuyasha, ese niño pequeño solo le llegaba a la cintura al dueño de la casa. Un niño tan pequeño, pelirrojo con unos hermosos ojos jade.

-Quien es este pequeño amigo- interrogó dulcemente Miroku- cómo te llamas amigo?- extendió su mano y el niño correspondió su saludo.

\- Me llamo Shippo. Soy primo de Inuyasha- contestó con más seguridad y con alegría. Ustedes como se llaman?- abrió grande sus ojos.

-Somos los nuevos compañeros de tu primo, pequeño Shippo. Es un gusto conocerte- como ven, Miroku es muy bueno con los niños.

Inuyasha colocó suavemente su mano sobre la cabeza del niño y susurrándole- Shippo ve a jugar al patio y también alza todo lo que dejaste tirado en el patio.- cuando el pequeño se fue nos habló con un tono un poco más serio que recién- él vive con nosotros ya que mis tíos fallecieron en un viaje de negocios- esto último lo dijo en voz baja y algo cabizbajo.

Todos le dijimos que lo lamentábamos, pero entre miradas Miroku y yo si lo lamentábamos, porque si conocíamos a esas personas, la verdad fue un triste final para personas tan buenas. Ellos siempre visitaban a Taisho para las fiestas y solían darnos golosinas en navidad. Nos trajo mucha nostalgia a nosotros ya que siempre hablábamos de esos recuerdos de la niñez con mi amigo el monje.

-Muchas gracias chicos, quieren algo de beber- mencionó el joven ya girando hacia la cocina.

-Muchas gracias- respondimos al unísono…sonó tan extraño que no pudimos evitar la risa.

-Dejen sus cosas en el perchero, pónganse cómodos ya vuelvo- fue último que escuchamos.

Pero no nos percatamos de una presencia más en la habitación.


End file.
